zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic: Triumph of the Light
This is a retelling of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic by PrinceBalto. Premise I really want to take one more shot at writing a full Zootopianized retelling of the original KOTOR. This time around, I have chosen a different casting for Revan and Bastila: They will be played by Manchas and Fabienne Growley. Last time, I think that I could have done much better, so, here all the main human characters will be played by actual Zootopia characters, such as Bogo as Canderous, Yax as Jolee Bindo, Doug as Calo Nord and so on, and deleted characters, like Koslov as Davik, or played by my OC's, such as Jason Stripeman playing Carth and Omri Curvehorn playing Saul Karath. As well, there will just be Zootopian mammal versions of the actual characters, such as Darth Malak being a Spotted hyena. Leodore Lionheart plays my Jedi master OC Shaphan Jasra and as for Nick and Judy, they will be added characters: Nick is a soldier who escapes with Manchas and Jason to Taris and Judy is a brave native of Dantooine who ends up joining the mission. Along the way, like Manchas and Fabienne, they form a romantic relationship, as always in my stories. Also, like in other Star Wars tales, all aliens and droids are themselves. This will be like all my most recent Star Wars works, using the formula that I have created for this kind of story in them. This one is the most recent take on my fan novelization of KOTOR, meaning it has most of the same elements that the old one did. Prologue (Fabienne's POV) Every legend has a beginning. This particular legend began with a war and a single act of disobedience. In the years following the Great Sith War, the fight in which the Republic and its Jedi protectors did battle against two fallen Jedi-turned-Dark lords of the Sith, the panther Exar Kun and the wolf Ulic Qel-Droma, the Mandalorian warrior clans began to attack worlds just outside of Republic jurisdiction. The Republic turned to the Jedi for help once more, but, unwilling to engage in another war so soon after the costly defeat of Exar Kun, pledged to wait. All the while, the Mandalorians, composed of clans of mammals and aliens of all species, continued to take more worlds. Seeing this, two brave male mammal Jedi disobeyed the council and went into action, leading the Republic's troops against the invaders. These Jedi were Revan, a jaguar, and Malak, a Spotted hyena. Revan and Malak were true heroes in every since of the word. Numerous Jedi went on his crusade. Revan was a brilliant leader and under him, the Mandalorians were eventually beaten. After winning against the main Mandalorian force, they went into the Unknown Regions area of the galaxy, ostensibly to chase down the remainder of the Mandalorian army. However, out there in that area of space, something changed Revan and Malak. They returned to the Republic not as Jedi heroes but as conquering Dark lords of the Sith. Revan was now Darth Revan, and Malak was now Darth Malak. The Jedi Civil War had begun. At the Battle of Foerost, Darth Revan's Sith Empire won a victory that captured the majority of the Republic fleet, a crippling blow for the Republic. A year passed and it was at last decided that something needed to be done. A Jedi strike team was assembled. That's where I came in. My name is Fabienne Growley. I am a Snow leopardess Jedi from the core world of Talravin. I was chosen to lead the team due to my rare Force ability of Battle Meditation, which allows me to rally allies and demoralize enemies through the Force. On the bridge, we confronted Darth Revan, lightsabers drawn. The jaguar Sith drew his own lightsaber, red blade blazing, and prepared to fight us. However, that's when Darth Malak betrayed him. He fired on Revan's ship in an attempt to kill him and us. However, while my teammates were killed, I lived, and so did Darth Revan. He was severely injured and near death. I used the Force to heal him, thus creating a Force bond between us. I then removed his mask and saw his face beneath. I sighed. Escaping the ship, I took him to the Jedi council, who healed his wounds and used the Force to erase his memories. They gave him a new identity: Esteban Manchas, a soldier and scout of the Republic army. When we again left, this time for a mission near Taris, he was put on the ship I commanded, the Endar Spire. So began the legend. So began the Legend of Revan. Chapter 1- The Legend of Revan Begins The sound of the warning alarms woke Esteban Manchas, known to his fellow soldiers by his surname, from his sleep. The jaguar soldier, clad only in a pair of white and gold shorts, rose from his bed. He was large, strong, attractive and rugged. His fur was black, that being only from the grey on his muzzle and on the area from the top of his chest to his inner thighs and his eyes were green. Just then, the door to his room opened up. Two male mammals, one a coyote somewhere in his late thirties or early forties, and the other a Red fox with emerald green eyes who looked to be twenty-eight years old, entered. Both wore the orange and grey uniform of the Republic army. The coyote looked at him. "The Endar Spire is under attack! Come, get your gear and let's go!" he stated. Manchas gave the coyote a look. "And you are?" he asked. The coyote didn't hesitate to answer. "I'm Trask Ulgo and with me is Nick Wilde. We're soldiers here on the Endar Spire, like you. Now, come on. We need to go and defend Fabienne Growley from the invading Sith," he replied. Manchas knew who he was talking about. "Yes, the Snow leopardess who is in charge of this mission," he answered. Nick nodded. He was more than eager to get off the ship. A young soldier from Corellia, the son of the famous starship designer and owner of Wilde Ships, Inc., Robin Wilde, the richest mammal on Corellia, and his wife Marian, his parents' contacts with the Republic naturally led to him joining its military. He gave a look at Manchas. "Yes. Now, unless you want the Sith to come in and shoot you while you're in your underwear, get dressed and come on!" he told him. Manchas stepped over to a footlocker near his bed. Opening it, he pulled out his uniform. It consisted of a blue shirt and pants with a brown chestplate and a brown jerba leather belt around his waist. For weapons, he had a vibroblade and a blaster pistol. Last, he got out his other piece of gear, a stealth generator, which would turn him invisible and mask any noise from his footsteps. Once he was ready, he turned back to Trask and Nick. "All right, let's go," he said. The three mammals stepped outside of the room. No sooner had they done so then did a voice ring out over their comlinks, a rugged, masculine voice, obviously filled with concern. "This is Jason Stripeman! We are under attack from Sith boarders! All hands get to the bridge immediately!" it said. Trask's eyes went wide. "If Jason Stripeman says that things are bad, you had better believe it! That tiger is one of the Republic's best soldiers and pilots. Come on, you two!" he said to the jaguar and fox. Manchas and Nick followed him. On the bridge, Fabienne, clad in a dark orange set of Jedi robes, wielded her yellow-bladed lightsaber, a weapon of the traditional lightsaber variety, against the invaders. However, she knew that she couldn't hold them off forever. She headed off for the escape pods. Arriving and entering one of the pods, she blasted off from the ship, heading for the surface of Taris. However, she ended up crashing in the Undercity of the Taris cityscape. Back on the Endar Spire, Manchas, Trask and Nick were fighting for their lives. They soon made it to the bridge. However, to their disappointment, Fabienne was nowhere to be seen. Trask looked at Manchas and Nick. "Fabienne must have already gone to the escape pods. We have no reason to stick around. Come on. Let's find Jason Stripeman and get to the escape pods," he told them. They followed the coyote, fighting more Sith trooper mammals along the way and succeeding each time. Finally, they came to a door. Trask put up his blaster pistol and pulled out his vibroblade. "There's something behind here," he said. Trask opened the door cautiously. Behind it was a male puma in black armor robes. Before their eyes, he ignited a red double-bladed lightsaber. That lead Trask to identify him immediately. "He's a Dark Jedi! This fight is too much for us. Go on, find Jason. I will hold him off. Go!" he said. Manchas and Nick did so. The door shut behind Trask. The puma Dark Jedi attacked. Trask allowed the puma to impale him through the chest, giving his live to ensure that Manchas, Nick and Jason lived. Meanwhile, Manchas and Nick made their way to the starboard section of the Endar Spire. It was then that Jason contacted them. "I am tracking you two through your comlinks. You two and myself are the last survivors. I can't wait much longer. You need to get to the escape pods now, as there is only one left. You aren't far. Just keep coming," he said to them. Manchas and Nick fought their way to the escape pod chamber. Jason, clad in a dark orange flight jacket and green flight pants, was happy to see them. "Good, you're here. We can talk later. Come on!" he said. Nick saluted him. "Yes, sir!" he answered. All three of them got into the escape pod and launched a moment later. They headed toward the surface of Taris as the Endar Spire was completely destroyed behind them. Chapter 2- Jedi Quest The escape pod streaked for the globe that was the outer rim city world of Taris. Once a galactic hub, the discovery of new trade routes and worlds had rendered it obsolete. The planet's cityscape was decaying rapidly. After entering the atmosphere, the escape pod streaked rapidly toward the floor of the Upper City. Manchas, Jason and Nick all knew what was coming. "Brace for impact!" Jason warned. A second later, the escape pod struck the ground so violently that Manchas struck his head hard against the interior of the pod and was knocked unconscious. Jason looked at Nick as the handsome fox opened the pod. "Help me get him out of here and then we need to find a safe place," the tiger pilot said. Nick nodded. Through the course of this trip, he and Jason had become good friends, though Jason, at age thirty-eight, was a decade older than him. Together, they worked to lift Manchas from the pod. "So, do you have a plan?" Nick asked Jason nodded. "Let's see if we can find a place to use as a base. Once he wakes up, we can start to search for any survivors, perhaps even Fabienne," he said. Nick acknowledged the famed soldier and pilot with a nod of his own and continued to assist Jason in moving Manchas. Moving the unconscious jaguar was not an easy task and, as they moved him, they saw numerous Sith troopers walking the streets. These mammals were obvious by their silver armor. Eventually, they found their way to an apartment complex. Finding one that had no residents, they entered it, claiming it as their base for the search for Fabienne. They laid Manchas on a bed. While Nick stayed behind to keep an eye on Manchas, Jason went to do some scouting. In his outing, he learned that the Sith had conquered and occupied the planet, declared martial law and had their fleet in orbit around the planet. Moreover, they had placed a quarantine on Taris. No ships could land or leave. If one attempted such an action, the auto-targeting canons of the Sith fleet would destroy the ship. Returning to the apartment, Jason reported his discovery to Nick and they began discussing what to do next. "Leave it to the Sith to complicate our next move even more," Nick said with a gloomy sigh as he examined his blaster pistol for a second. Jason could understand the fox's gloominess. He did not like the prospect of being stuck here for a long time either. However, they both put it aside in order to focus on their main objective, which was finding Fabienne. A few days went by as the plan was made. Manchas drifted in and out of consciousness. In this state, he had a vision of a beautiful Snow leopardess Jedi clad in dark orange Jedi robes, an ignited yellow-bladed lightsaber of the standard variety in her hands, fighting against a wolf Dark Jedi wielding a red-bladed standard lightsaber. He thrashed around, tossing and turning in the bed he was laying in. Suddenly, the vision ended and Manchas' green eyes snapped open. He was now awake. Jason and Nick were glad to see their companion awaken and rushed to his side. Manchas groaned and rubbed his head before he rose from the bed and stood up, placing his feet on the floor. He was now in a strange apartment on a world he did not remember traveling to. Jason smiled at him. "Good to see you up instead of thrashing around in your sleep. I'm Jason Stripeman and the fox is Nick Wilde. We're soldiers from the Endar Spire who survived along with you," he told him Manchas first looked at the tiger and then at the fox. A few small memories of events on the Endar Spire began to return to him and he remembered getting into the escape pod. "My name is Esteban Manchas, but you can just call me by my last name. I owe you two my life. Thank you," he replied. be finished soon Chapter 3- The Path of the Jedi soon Chapter 4- World of the Wookiees soon Chapter 5- Two Suns, Burning Sand soon Chapter 6- Depths of Heroism and Romance soon Chapter 7- Revan Revealed soon Chapter 8- A Light in the Dark soon Chapter 9- The Choice soon Chapter 10- Duel of the Fates soon Chapter 11- The Prodigal Knight soon Category:Star Wars-themed stories Category:PrinceBalto's Zootopianized KOTOR retelling Category:Star Wars expanded universe/legends crossovers Category:Retellings of Star Wars Category:Retellings of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Category:Zootopianized Star Wars stories Category:Star Wars crossovers Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Fabienne Growley/Manchas fics Category:Manbienne stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Chapter fics Category:Multi chapter stories Category:PG-13 stories Category:Action stories Category:Stories featuring a quest to defeat the villain Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe